


A Poke-Proposal of Love

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Set after XYZ-Finishing up his adventure in Alola region and seeing Serena's performance as she took the Grand Festival prize of top Performer Ash feels certain feelings ignite for his blonde childhood sweetheart. So much so that he decides to make a grand decision and look to meet her after she arrives back in her home region. Preparing to pop the question and truly be honest with himself on how he felt about her Ash wants to make Serena his once and for all.





	A Poke-Proposal of Love

  
  


**A Poke-Moment of Love (Ash/Serena) T5 CM for Corey Peters 10k**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter One- I Choose You to Be My Wife**

 

Here in the Alola region Ash Ketchum and his faithful Pikachu have had one grand adventure on this island. Once again he and his pokemon battles had taught him much, he’s made new friends, caught and discovered new Pokemon, and enjoyed the exotic scenery while foiling Team Rocket and other Pokemon thieves that had been making trouble here. All of that came to an end however, he felt it was time to return to a certain place in his childhood, granted he hardly looked changed since he left Pallet Town, and look for a certain blonde from his younger years; Serena. He was now after her, with a goal, for a very special reason and all of it started with that Grand Festival showing. Something clicked inside of him when he saw her on that screen dancing with her Pokemon and wearing the dress he got her, something that just compelled him to go find her again.

Now he was standing behind the rail of the boat taking him away from Alola region, after bidding a fond farewell to all the friends he’s made there. Like Malo, Lillie, Lana, basically everyone, Ash leaned over the railing looking out into the blue waters thinking about how it matches Serena’s lovely eyes. For the longest time they had been childhood friends that only recently reunited prior to her Showcase tour, seeing her expertly coordinate with her pokemon; Pancham and Delphox made for great performances. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if she became a full-on idol after all her performances. The crowds sure loved her and so did Ash and his other companions sitting in the rows watching.

Standing back from the railing and taking a good look at himself he felt as though decades went by since he left Pallet Town on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. He hasn’t had such luck in ever winning the League and becoming one, but he always chalked it up to another learning experience which is why his journey going around never ended. Seeing Serena win the final round of the Grand Festival, and in such a dazzling way to boot, made Ash feel renewed with hope for his childhood goal. Well, one of his childhood goals. He had another and it involved Serena.

“Never thought I’d feel like acting on it so soon though. Life sure is strange sometimes, Pikachu.” Ash said to himself feeling his little yellow partner climb from the railing on to his shoulder again.

“Pika Pika Pi?~”

Ash chuckled to himself a bit then clenched his fist in resolve when recalling his first time meeting Serena nearly a lifetime ago. He blushed when remembering how pretty she was and how swat she was to him he led her back to the campsite. She had gotten lost in the forest and panicked, then Ash showed up to find her and bring her back. The fact that she held a longtime crush on him all this years since that time was lost on him, sometimes he cursed his denseness around girls. The moment they parted ways for good so she could continue on her quest to be the Kalos Queen of Performers was when she kissed him. She actually kissed him full on the lips before saying goodbye for now.

Ash was dumbstruck and feeling strange ever since she did that, it was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind all this time until it re-ignited the moment he saw her final performance and earned her Prestige Victory.

Ash fell in love with her completely now, and wanted to do something his old self would just call ‘Reckless’. Hence the ‘item’ in his right hand, specially made and crafted by the kind people of Alola. Ash snapped out of his nostalgia and reached his hand over to stroke Pikachu’s little chin affectionately making him tap his feet enjoying it.

‘She had everything in the bag and reached for the stars in that performance. I’m still wowed by it after seeing it in Alola region.’ Ash thought back to her performance in the final round of the Grand Festival. She had new pokemon,  new styles, and dazzling dancing techniques that coordinated perfectly with each one.

The Poke-fan side of him was more impressed that her Braixen had evolved into a Delphox and her Pancham had evolved into a Pangoro. She had really been taking care of them since the last time he saw her, either it be from training and pokemon battles or simply just training her Performer skills. Either Way it impressed him, Ash found it ultra cute that she had with herself her own Pikachu and a Poliwhirl.

‘She must’ve really went at it, that kind of determination is inspiring.’ Ash thought when recalling the oddly colored Gardevoir that Serena had with her at the final stage performance. Part of him felt she was really sneaky having such a rare and shiny Pokemon as her trump card, but he was floored with what came next.

That Gardevoir she had mega-evolved right there in the final stage wowing the audience entirely and securing her victory. Heck, Ash now wanted one for himself after seeing it himself. The spectacle secured Serena’s win completely and from there he saw the girl achieve her dream of becoming a Pokemon Coordinator, a Kalos Queen of Performers. But more than that Ash felt like seeing her so radiant and even wearing the dress he gave her as a gift, he felt in love and wanted to be with her. Their childhood encounter often came to his mind and thus, the item in his hand was there for a very specific purpose.

All he had to do now was get back to his home region, namely Lumiose City, and summon Serena so he could show it to her and ask that special question.

‘I’m coming, Serena. Just hold on tight.’ Ash thought with an upbeat smile while Pikachu snickered at his blushing face.

*********

Where Serena was at currently….

 

Arriving at the Pokemon center in Lumiose City where her mother told her to meet for her victory celebration she was greeted with the surprise of the century.

“Surprise!”

Serena yelped out startled and then gushing at the sight of her mother Grace, Professor Sycamore, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and many other family and friends. Her Pokemon Pangoro and Delphox were startled to the point they took a battle stance till Serena calmed them down. Her female Pikachu squeaked out in panic and hid behind her neck in surprise till they all saw the festivities decorated about.

“Mom! Everybody!~ Thank you!” Serena giggled as confetti and streamers were thrown into the air around her as her mother came up holding a celebration cake in honor of her victory in the Kalos Grand Festival.

“Congratulations, honey! We’re all so proud of you!” Grace gushed out before pulling the blonde girl into a crushing hug. Even Serena’s pet ‘Saihorn’ crooned out in a low growl also congratulating her in her own language.

After Serena  broke from her mom’s crushing hug she was led up to the cake with words spelled out saying ‘Congratulations’. She glowed with pride and remembered the boy who inspired her to where she is right now secretly wishing he was here with her at this moment.

‘Ash….I wonder if you’ll come here tonight. I really want to see you, to thank you in person for helping me reach my dream finally. But more than that, I just want to see you again, and maybe….kiss you a second time too.’ Serena thought blushing with happiness before taking a in a deepth breath and blowing out the candles resulting in a resounding cheer and applause.

The festivities began  with everyone taking a slice, eating dinner, her Pokemon lounging out the house and  playing with other Pokemon from everyone else, to Serena telling her mother and Professor Sycamore about her adventures with Ash,Clemont, and Bonnie. She blushed whenever anyone made playful flirty jibes at her regarding Ash. The old Serena would’ve felt awkward and silent blushing like a tomato and avoiding the question entirely, but now she embraced everything wholeheartedly and became honest about her feelings for him.

“You could say I’m crazy about him, he helped me reach my full potential and my lifelong dream of becoming a Pokemon Coordinator.” She answered back as the party went on for another couple of hours.

Standing by the window and looking out at the stars while holding the Queen Key pendant in her hands with a smile of admiration Serena then heard Nurse Joy speak up behind her snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry to bother you, but I have a very important message the Joy in Coumarine City was told to pass to you. I sounds pretty special.~” Joy chimed flirtatiously making Serena pop an eyebrow in wonder as Joy spoke up. “It is real by the way, the message says to meet at the Pledging Tree for a very special reunion. If I had to guess I’d say it’s someone pretty special that knows you.”

“Meet at the Pledging Tree….” Serena recanted feeling her eyes go wide with excitement and enthusiasm believing she knows who it is. “I need to go there! Now!”

Joy nodded and gestured to Officer Jenny leaning against the wall twirling her cycle keys around with a cocky smile.

“Then come with me, I’ll be your escort in case it’s something else. Also, my bike can get us there in halftime. Coumarine city as at least half an hour away.” Jenny stated making Serena nod with giddiness and leaving with the cop out of the Pokemon Center.

“Bye, Mom, I’ll be right back. Take care of my Pokemon for me, they’re great!” Serena said in an exuberant rush as she got on the bike with Jenny and drove off leaving Delphox and Pangoro there with Grace looking smug and knowing why she was excited.

********

Arriving in Coumarine City in practically no time at all Serena looked toward the sky and saw the looming spectacle that was the Pledging Tree. She’d never forget her time with Ash here during those adventures together, turning her head back toward the road she smiled remembering how they went shopping together in trying to get each other a gift. Ash had her own mom make the  special one he gave to her, she’d been taking care of it ever since and even used it in her final performance. Serena wanted to think of it as a good luck charm since it’s always made her happy just holding it.

“Right here, this is the spot!” Serena called out as officer Jenny slowed to a skidding halt on her motorcycle arriving at the place of destination.

Serena quickly got off and looked around noticing no one in particular was waiting for her, feeling a little crestfallen and perhaps believing she arrived too early she turned around on her heel about to walk away till….she saw him.

Standing a few feet away and seemingly coming out of a hiding spot was the boy of her dreams, the trainer shooting for the big leagues; Ash Ketchum himself. He was wearing his older clothing before he went to Alola and was there without his Pikachu at his side wearing a warm smile as he greeted her.

“Serena, hey….boy am I glad to see you ag-ngh!” Ash became winded and didn’t finish his sentence when the blonde girl lunged at him pulling him into her arms daring to never let go. He came back from his moment of surprise and wrapped his hands around her shoulders feeling her sniffle into his chest in happiness.

‘Awww, young love. Welp, I can see my work here is done. Better go refuel, think they’re gonna be together for awhile.’ Jenny thought to herself before getting off her bike and guiding it silently away without starting the engine. She winked back over at Ash and gave him a thumbs up before vanishing entirely.

“I’ve missed you so much, Ash.” Serena sniffled happily blushing bright as she slowly pulled away from his body keeping her hands on his shoulders and smiling confidently at him.

“I’ve missed you too, Serena. It’s been awhile, but I’m proud of you. You really did it; you accomplished your dream. I saw your performance and everything, it was amazing!” Ash said making her blush brightly as she nodded with a wide smile.

“All because you inspired me to, Ash, I couldn’t be there without you.” Serena admitted twirling a lock of her short golden hair around her finger till Ash brought out the most unexpected question ever.

“Remember that time where we kissed? Before you went off to Hoenn region?” Ash questioned with a serious look on his face as his cheeks became a little reddened.

Serena blinked a few times in surprise and looked back to him feeling her breath hitch up in her throat. Her blushing nervousness returned full force but she was strong enough to stave it down and nod.

“Of course I remember, that moment was a moment I would never take back,ever. Before I left to Hoen I ran up the escalator to give one more goodbye before leaving, a special one. I finally did what I never had the courage to do. I kissed you square on the lips letting you know my feelings for you.’ Serena answered till Ash smiled widely and surprised her by reaching over and pulling her close to him.

Her eyes went wide as saucers when he leaned down and locked hisl lips onto hers in a long passionate kiss a man would give to a woman. Serena internally squealed as stars and lights chorused in the background while her heart soared inside her chest.

‘He’s kissing me. Ash is kissing me!’ She repeated with growing excitement as she felt all the love in her heart for him blossom!

“Mmhhh!” Serena moaned inside his mouth as Ash kept his lip-lock secured on her lips softly sucking on them in slow sensual pace. She closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to his body pressing hers up against his nicely chiseled chest.

She hummed pleasurably completely over the moon with happiness as they stayed like that lovingly making out for minutes on end. Serena couldn’t be happier than at this moment right now. She hummed into his mouth again relishing the taste and feel of her true love boldly kissing her without any hint of awkwardness or hesitation.

They stayed like this a couple more minutes till eventually Ash left the embrace leaving Serena’s dazzled face staring back at him with hearts in her eyes. She truly loved him more than anything else in the entire world, even more than her own uprising career in Pokemon Coordinating.

Ash felt his cheeks stay flush also as he looked confident and dashing with Serena in his arms smiling sweetly.

“Serena, I have something for you. I’ve been saving it after being made over in Alola region, I….felt something different, something changed within me about how I feel about you when I saw you perform in that last round. You were so amazing, so confident and inspiring, I was happy that you achieved your dream and when the contest was over I couldn't’ stop thinking about you.” Ash began making Serena glow like a traffic light as her knees began to jiggle.

To her surprise he broke off from the embrace and fished something out of his back pocket before dropping to one knee. Her heart felt like stopping in her chest once he took that stance, Ash looked up at her with a confident smile and brought out a Pokeball in both hands holding it up to her. She was confused at first till he popped it open revealing a beautiful ornate diamond ring inside it.

“Serena, I choose you to be the girl I want to marry and become my wife. Will you marry me?” Ash proposed completely sincere as Serena felt like she was going to have a meltdown and collapse.

‘Is this a dream?! It has to be a dream! No way this is real! But...it is! Oh my goodness it is! Ash is actually proposing to me!’ Serena’s thoughts ran like a Rapidash as the reality slowly hit her that he was indeed asking for her hand in marriage. Her eyes watered up in happiness and the glow on her cheeks became brighter and she smiled and nodded back to him.

“Yes! Ash, a million times yes!” She cried out in happiness and extended her right hand allowing Ash to take the ring out and slip it onto her ring finger. Serena sighed with utter happiness as she held it up to her face looking at its gold and silver luster as Ash rose to his feet. She looked to him again with eyes watery in happiness and pulled him onto her lips for an aggressive yet loving lip-locked fueled by passion.

“Hhmmh!” Serena moaned loudly as she prodded open his lips allowing her tongue entry into his mouth, Ash felt his erection stir up within his pants when he felt her tongue swirl inside all over his.

‘She’s gotten a lot bolder!’ He thought to himself loving the new confident and sexy Serena as he held his arms around her sides keeping her close. Serena moved her hands up his body to rest on his shoulders as she deepened their kiss.

Both Ash and herself had deepened it even more so to the point where they exchanged their breaths and tasted each other entirely. She wrapped her arms around his neck lifting herself up a little and kicking out a foot in excitement, she was positively giddy with love and happiness now that her lifelong crush proposed. The more they touched lips and exchanged saliva the more they felt their loins stir up with arousal.

She wanted him to take her virginity and make her a woman tonight, his woman.

“Mmhhuaah!” Serena breathed out a sigh of elation after breaking her lips off of his with a sweet smile focused on him. She saw Ash pleasantly flustered with hat hanging off lopsided and a goofy smile plastered on his face. He held her close and leaned his head forward touching her forehead to his as they came down from their kissing rush.

“Let’s go further, Ash. I’m ready for it. I love you so much.” Serena breathed out with an excited look on her face.

“Me too, I love you, Serena, but where would we...ahem..do it? I could rent a hotel nearby maybe.” Ash questioned and looked around looking for one till she cupped his chin in her hand to re-focus his eyes onto her.

“We’ll do it at the Pokemon center here in Coumarine city. They always have guest rooms ready for traveling guests.” Serena suggested before quickly pulling him into another sweet heartfelt kiss before taking him by the hand and leading over to the Pokemon center with an exuberant smile on her face.

********

Walking inside and making a reservation for a room to stay in both Ash and Serena thanked the Nurse Joy of that center, one that Ash had talked to prior in order to send the message. Seeing the ring of Serena’s finger and the bustling look of excitement on her young face made the nurse sigh in pleasantness as she watched them rush up the stairs to their guest room.

‘I sure do hope they don't make too much noise. We do have sleeping Pokemon here as well as people. Those two look so excited and in love, aahh.~’ Joy thought feeling happy for them.

Going up the steps and arriving at the designated room and quickly closing the door behind them Ash and Serena embraced each other again in a feverish exchange of lips.

“Hmmhh! Mmmmh.” Ash moaned inside of Serena’s mouth as their tongues twisted up against each other while they gradually removed their clothing.

Serena kept herself glued to her lover and fiance while taking off her hat, her vest, and her boots. Ash quickly removed his own cap, his jacket and his shoes before falling with her on top of the bed. Serena hummed blissfully within his mouth as they kept their lips sealed onto each other’s in a heated makeout session. Both young teens were ecstatic with excitement and romance as they rolled all over the bed in their embrace.

Ash was now on the bottom underneath his aggressive blonde wife-to-be just before she straddled his hips and rose up showing him her face and chest with a heated smile. Serena was breathing excitedly and feeling amorous, wordlessly she reached her bare hands around herself grabbing the hem of her clothing before pulling it up off of her chest. Ash gulped audibly as his eyes glued to the sight of more skin showing from her. Serena’s top portion of her outfit pulled off over her head revealing her slender waist, her young body, and her bustling C cup chest on the verge of growing bigger. She was wearing a lacy pink bra over it as she tossed her clothes to the side happy that her future husband was staring at her like zombie.

“Like what you see, Ash Ketchum? I can show more.~” Serena giggled with a fierce blush and quickly undid her bra letting it fall off her body revealing her tits in all their fleshy glory. Her soft pink nipples became visible at long last causing Ash to stiffen up underneath her waist. “Oooh! I can feel you getting excited.~”

Serena saw him smiling back at her as she then stood up on her feet to detach her skirt from her body. Letting it fall around her ankles before kicking it away the blonde girl stood before her lover wearing nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties that made Ash’s mouth water in excitement. Without waiting he sat up and ran his ungloved hands along her silky smooth thighs causing her to coo at the sensation.

“Oohh. Ash.” Serena sighed out enjoying the firm touch of his fingers running along the skin of her legs then feeling his head come close to her waist. Here, Ash did something surprising next. Grabbing the hem of her panties and pulling them down Ash exposed Serena's fresh teenage pussy moistened with excitement. She was redder than a tomato up top with how exposed she felt before him, but before anything else she felt his lips place themselves on top of her cunt kissing it.

“Oohhhh!~” Serena shuddered a bit then felt his fingers go up and massage her mons sensually stimulating and relaxing her body as he kept his mouth latched onto her pussy.

He had no prior experience in matters of servicing the female body, but Ash felt his actions originate out of sexual instinct. He wanted to taste Serena. Opening his mouth wide open he started sensually kissing along her folds and gingerly sucking on them between his lips making the girl buck her knees in stimulation. Serena pursed her lips moaning softly within her throat as she felt her lover start eating her out. His warm forceful lips licked and kissed all around her sensitive area causing flutters of sensation to flow through her, so much so that she grabbed her hands around his head pulling him deeper.

“Mmgghhh. Hmmm.” Ash hummed with eyes half-lidded in lust as he sucked and kissed Serena’s sweet tangy pussy for all it was worth. He could feel the girl buck and grind her waist against his head coaxing him to continue until she came. And boy would he do it alright. Getting a feel for the cunninglis Ash started spreading her vaginal lips wide open revealing her pink wetness for him to gorge himself on.

Leaning in and extending his tongue to slowly drag all over her exposed pussy Ash began to really eat her out.

“Haahhh! Oohhh!~” Serena purred out once again feeling his tongue begin to worm inside of her quirm slowly swirling around and setting off all her weak spots. ‘He’s a natural! I mean I know I never had any experience with this sort of thing but Ash’s tongue is like a miracle! Aahhh!’

Serena felt her breath heatedly accelerate the longer he worked his lips and tongue in and around inside her pussy. She felt her vessel begin to throb and grow even more moist by the second the longer he tasted her. She found herself rotating her hips along his face relishing the magical feel of his tongue and lips as he continued this for minutes on end. Ash breathed hotly into her sensitive pink flesh and pulled his head back a little bit just so he could bring up his right hand and push two of his digits into her tight wet quirm.

“Aaahh haaahhhh!~” Serena tossed her head back in elation once she felt her vaginal cavity spread open to accommodate the sudden insertion of his two fingers. Ash continued tasting her, flicking his tongue along her exposed clitoris while dabbing them in and out of her folds. He thrusted them back and forth into her wetness feeling her crumble and moan out in ecstasy as it continued on.

After about a couple more minutes of this Ash felt Serena about to cum once she started writhing uncontrollably against his face feeling her skin tremble with impending pressure!

‘Oh no! Here it comes! Ahhh!’ Serena thought before arching herself back and squirting her fluids all over his Ash’s face.

His eyes shot open as his mouth stayed agape with tongue out tasting all of his fiance’s vaginal juices as it gushed out. Closing his eyes and humming in taste he felt Serena’s pussy throb and pulsate against his lips cumming like a sprinkler into his mouth. He hummed tastefully and pursed his lips around her cunt tasting her until he felt the surprise trickle of her urine shoot into his mouth as well.

‘I’m drinking…!’ Ash thought in mild alarm at first then simply with it while Serena aired out a great sigh of relief and ecstasy after cumming so intensely.

“Sorry, Ash. I..uh...let that slip into your mouth when you made me cum. It felt very very good by the way.” Serena breathed out once she finished and Ash chuckled as he rose up to meet her flustered face with a cheerful smile.

“Don't worry bout a thing, I’m glad I could make you feel like that.” He answered  back feeling her adoring gaze make him melt on the inside. Then the blonde girl perked up and smiled seductively at him before reaching her hands down his body to unbuckle his jeans.

“What say I share that with you now? I want to make you feel really good, Ash. Let me see all of you.” Serena breathed out in a sultry husky voice making Ash feel flustered as he felt her fingers trace around his crotch.

Saying nothing and allowing her to work her magic Serena went on to pull down his jeans after unbuckling them. Wasting no time she pulled them down around his ankles leading to them being kicked off and away.Ash wore a simple pair of light boxers sporting a thick bulge of an erection underneath, Serena felt her mouth water in excitement as she pull them off too revealing his throbbing ten-inch length in all its primed glory.

“Mmmmhh!” She bristled with excitement after seeing his length spring out loaded and ready for action. Ash humbly rubbed the back of his neck chuckling before removing the rest of his clothing becoming completely naked.

“Come on, let’s put ourselves over each other in a mouth-to-thing sort of arrangement. I taste you and you taste me.” Ash suggested earning a quick nod from Serena as he lowered himself onto his back with Serena crawling over his body positioning herself over his face.

Her hairless teenage muff hovered over his face with quivering pussy lips descending onto his mouth carefully. Serena felt his engorged prick tap the side of her face making her giddy to service him. Her hands went around the bottom half of his length gingerly squeezing it between her fingers then pumping up in soft strokes up and down along it.

She felt Ash groan lowly in his throat before he reached his hands up around her upper thighs pulling her cunt  down onto his face. They were locked in a sixty-nine position and the husband-to-be made the first move in their exchange. Ash pulled Serena’s pussy down onto his face feeling her wet cunt squish against his lips. He wasted no time in spreading them open using two of his fingers and dabbing his tongue inside her quirm. This made the girl quiver in growing excitement and buck her legs around his head slightly.

“Hhunngh!~” Serena moaned out with face heated in lust. Refusing to be outdone and let him do everything she began stroking his length a little faster and slowly run her tongue up along the side of his shaft.

“Mmnngh!” Ash moaned out loudly from between her thighs as he continued eating her out.

Serena found her momentum and continued running her tongue up around the entirety of his length slowly and succulently. She tasted him on her lips and on her tongue relishing the tender phallic flesh of her true love as she worked her magic on his length. She looked down for a brief moment noticing Ash’s balls were rather large and stuffed full of sperm. Her breath hiked up within her throat feeling that if he came inside her tonight she’d wind up pregnant, a fantasy that Serena secretly wanted to be made reality.

Humming her hot breath out along his length she continued softly slurping the skin of his dick running her mouth along the Ketchum pole like erotically. Ash squirmed in pleasure feeling her spongy tongue slurp his length making his balls churn in arousal, after this he planned to have sex with her and seal their love for each other forever afterward. His face then screwed up in bliss once he felt her lips wrap around the engorged head of his cock swallowing that part into her mouth tastefully.

‘W-wow! I could feel her mouth, her tongue, everything around that part of me. It feels so good!’ Ash wined mentally feeling his lover slurping and work the tip of his length into her mouth little by little.

Serena wasted no time and worked her head downward taking in more of his length till her lips stopped at the hilt of his shaft. She could feel Ash groan loudly between her legs after withdrawing from tonguing out her slit, this made Serena proud. She closed her eyes and lovingly began humping her head up and down his cock slurping it tightly within her throat. Her tongue wrapped around the appendage while it was being squished between her oral muscles, she slurped her lips tightly and took her time tasting him savoring it all. Ash started breathing loudly and with enough willpower forced himself back into her mound to furiously gorge himself on her dripping pussy. Serena bristled up when she felt his tongue return to her insides in full fury, thus they began a competition to see who can bring who off first while in the sixty-nine position.

Serena began bobbing her head up and down on his dick frantically taking Ash’s length in deep, she still had trouble allowing it to reach the back of her throat without gagging. She was new to this after all, but fortunately she was also a quick learner. Humming tastefully as she pumped her face constantly on his meat Serena continued deepthroating her lover while he ate her out sensitive pussy. Ash was a maestro with his fingers and his tongue and worked her womanhood with intensity bringing her ever closer to cumming like a fountain.

“Mmhhh! Mh mh mh mh mh Mmhhh!” Serena hummed pleasurably as she humped her head back and forth on his dick. She and Ash kept at this ‘competition’ for minutes gone by without either teenager giving up ground. He worked her insides thoroughly with tongue swirling around her insides in tasteful splendor, she in turn swallowed and sucked his dick with exuberance while fluffing his balls. Serena hoped she could get him off before her as a means to return the favor earlier.

Wet slurping noises and loud heartfelt moans resounded from within the room as they continued this for several more minutes until Serena felt Ash began to buck up into her face groaning loudly between her legs. She could feel his balls throb and pulsate madly within her hands and soon they bloated like balloons with his member throbbing loudly with orgasm!

Her eyes shot wide open as she felt the thick blast of Ash’s semen spurt straight from his appendage and into her mouth! She was startled at first but kept her lips sealed on it as it continued to spurt rope after rope of thick creamy goo down her gullet. Soon she closed her eyes and relished the taste as her mouth filled up with white gooey spunk. Ash came like a firehose inside her throat and his orgasm carried on for nearly a full minute when he finally stopped cumming.

“Mmnngghh.” Serena hummed tastefully as she swished the seed around inside her mouth. Once Ash stopped sperming her oral cavity his member popped out and she rose herself upward straddling his waist in reverse position. She noted with delight that he was still very hard and not at all flaccid after that grand release of semen into her gullet. Turning her head and hoping he was seeing her Serena parted open her lips showing how full of sperm her mouth was before closing it and swallowing it all down with a gulp.

“Ah. Delicious, I can get used to doing that, honey.” She squealed out the last part glee before giggling with happiness.

Ash chuckled along with her as well and felt his hands around her supple buttocks. Serena simply wriggled her rear at her leisure enjoying the feel of his hands all over it. Biting down on her bottom lip Serena felt frisky enough to want to feel his dick push inside of her, and as if he read her mind Ash pulled himself out from under her body to line himself up to do so. He got up on his knees planting himself behind her prone position and squeezing her soft creamy butt cheeks in his hands. She purred with arousal as she felt her ass get kneaded like dough in his strong fingers before spread them open revealing her soft pink anus ready for insertion.

‘H-he’s….! He’s gonna go back there?’ Serena realized with mild alarm till she felt the round firm head of his penis rub up against her anus. Such a foreign and rather kinky realm of sexual exploration tickled her innate sense of depravity as Ash looked to her with a toothy grin.

“I’m going in here first then….we do the other one. You have a really nice butt, Serena.” He said chuckling slightly as she blushed.

Ash steadied himself and gripped her buttocks securely before pushing his waist closer to the entry of her sphincter. Biting her bottom lip with anxiousness and excitement Serena planted her palms down against the bed surface waiting for it. She then felt the spreading of her anus followed by the gradual intrusion of Ash’s beefy dick.

“Oooohh.~ Hhaahhh! Ash….hmmmgh!” Serena moaned out feeling her asshole stretch open as more and more of his length burrowed slowly into it making her shudder in budding ecstasy.

Ash himself groaned lowly in his throat as he felt the damp warm pocket of Serena’s anus spread apart and squeeze back down on his length. The more he pushed in the stronger the feeling and it felt damn good.

“Mmgghh. Serena….!” Ash groaned out feeling her sphincter muscles squeeze in on his meat tightly. Like a warm fleshy pocket covering his dick Ash relished the tight feeling of Serena's anus closing in on him, to the point. He could feel Serena shaking in sensation as he pushed in deeper feeling his length spread open her rectum pleasurably.

“Mmmhhh!” Serena purred out again and felt Ash begin to pound his hips into her rump slowly. Letting her mouth fall open agape in sensation Serena started panting loudly as she felt his member plunge her anus slowly and steadily.

Ash pushed himself in then slowly drew himself out feeling her ass cling to his length tightly and push right back in making her moan breathily.

“Unngh!~ Harder! Pound me harder!” Serena crooned out feeling him oblige her by pushing into her buttocks a little faster. The skin of his hips started slapping into her buttocks even gradually faster making her cheeks jiggle with each impact.

Ash felt her anus become a little more slippery allowing him to plunge in deeper and faster. Soon Ash was gripping her ass tightly in his hands as he slammed himself harder into Serena’s buttocks. Soft slaps of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room along with her loud breathy groans.

“Mmnhh! Yes! Ash yes! I love yooouu!” She hollered out feeling her fiance hammer away into her buttocks. His dick scraped up each part of her insides causing her anal muscles to cling tightly onto him as he sawed in and out of her.

Ash’s form was humping and slapping against her butt feeling her cheeks jiggle and her body sway constantly back and forth against his hammering frame. He was becoming more confident in his actions and understand the level of touch he had to have on his future wife to really set her off into sensitive bliss.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ahaahhh!” Serena moaned out as her body rocked back and forth against him for minutes on end. Ash humped and grunted with deep breaths as he felt her anal muscles begin to clamp down on him. He felt she was beginning to cum and decided to lean himself over her naked body pressing his chest into her back prompting her to turn her head and engage him in a steamy tongue filled kiss.

Ash and Serena closed their eyes as their lips locked. They kissed tenderly and repeatedly basking in each other’s warmth as Ash reached down underneath cupping her luscious full tits into his hands.

“Mmmhh!” Serena hummed pleasantly his mouth as their tongues swirled around each other tenderly.

Ash’s body continued rutting and pushing hard into her buttocks reaming her backdoor steadily in short-burst thrusts that quickly built her up. Serena was feeling ready to cum now and hoped Ash was let loose inside her rectum, she started wiggling her rear into his waist. Hard sharp slaps of her ass hit his waist rapidly and constantly as their bodies stayed pressed into each other for minutes longer.

Ash moaned into her mouth again savoring the sweet feel of her tongue rolling all over his. He slowly broke off from her lips moaning breathily as they locked gazes onto each other.

“I’m getting close, Serena.” He grunted out and she nodded with a sweet smile.

“Me too, stay inside me when you lose it. I want to feel everything.” Serena moaned out happily before she felt Ash pull back up and start hammering away into her buttocks feeling her body  begin to quake under the constant pelting of his cock plunging into her anus!

“Haaaghhh!” Serena howled out before curling up against Ash’s body and tensing up in orgasm.

Her anal muscles began clenching tightly on his length in reflex after staining the blanket beneath her body with her vaginal fluids! Ash grunted loudly with clenched teeth when he felt her anal muscles begin to tightly squeeze down on his tool causing him to slam into her buttocks one final time before cumming.

“Nngghh! H-here it comes, Serena!” Ash announced feeling his member throb and pulsate before sending thick batches of spunk straight into the girls ass! Her rectum filled up with seed over and over again with Serena shivering in orgasmic delight.

“Oohh yeah.~” She  moaned out with face screwing up in absolute bliss. She clenched the sheets beneath her hands fondly as she felt Ash’s member pump a thick helping of sperm straight into her ass.

Feeling the creamy injection of seed into her buttocks had Serena visuzling her other hole being inseminated with spunk. Thoughts of bearing a child came to her mind and filled her with hope for tonight as Ash came twice more inside before finishing.

Once he came down from his orgasmic rush he hunched over slightly breathing raggedly and keeping his hands firmly placed on her bottom. Serena was panting too and felt strands of her blonde hair cling to her forehead as a tired yet utterly elated smile stayed on her face.

“That was...huff….amazing. He he he.” She chuckled and received a light kiss on the lips from Ash as he slowly pulled himself out of her ass hole.

With a slick pop his came free and surprised the blonde with its seemingly eternity rigidity.

‘He’s still hard!’ She thought gushing with excitement before altering her position to lay on her side. Ash watched and marveled at her naked form as the love of his life spread her legs open before him while laying back onto the bed.

Her chest was fully exposed showing him her naked tits, her legs were spread wide with a hand down between them spreading her vaginal lips in invitation. Serena made a beckoning gesture with her right hand as her purely lustful expression crossed her face.

“Come here, Ash. Please take this virginity now. I’ve been saving it only for you, only for this moment.” Serena breathed out excitedly as Ash felt his heart melt following her words.

‘This is it, this if the moment where it all comes together.’ Ash thought to himself and crawled over to her naked form feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

“I love you, Serena.” Ash let out blushing madly before leaning down and kissing her lips in a full on lip-lock of passion.

‘I love you too! So much! This is a dream come true.’ Serena thought to herself closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide to suck on his tongue as they made out.

Ash poured out all of his passion into kissing the blonde  beneath him, Serena held the back of his head with one hand while stroking her sensitive mound with the other in preparation. She was aching with excitement now, she was about to have Ash’s dick inside her womanhood, something she only fantasized about till now. While they were exchanging breaths kissing like longtime lovers Ash felt his member become harder by the second and twitch with growing excitement. Soon enough he was as hard as steel and ready to fuck her.

Making out another minute they eventually broke apart for a breath and Ash stared warmly into Serena’s blue eyes before looking down to see his member guide into her dripping quirm. Reaching down and guiding himself he gripped his member and pushed it forward entering her soft wet slit. Serena felt her breath hitch in excitement as she felt her folds spread open to welcome it. Then her breath hiked up the more she felt his length burrow thickly into her sensitive mound.

“Aaaggh!~” She cried out in ecstasy tossing her head back and breathing hotly.

Ash clenched his teeth as he pushed himself further inside feeling her wet sensitive walls cling tightly to his meat the further he went. Serena clenched the sheets underneath her hands tightly and clenched her teeth in mild pain as she felt her hymen begin to rupture due to Ash’s dick pushing into it.

“Here we go, hold onto me, Serena.” Ash breathed out and felt the girl comply by wrapping her hands around his shoulders tightly when  he thrusted into her snatch with one hard thrust.

“Kkyaaghh!” Serena whimpered out as she felt her cherry burst thanks to Ash’s member pushing all the way in. She shook and clung onto him allowing herself to settle for a moment as he held himself there. A small trail of virgin blood seeped from the opening of her pussy wrapped tightly around his meat.

Ash held her closely allowing her to rest and adjust to the sensation of becoming a woman. Soon enough Serena began moving again, she stroked the sides of his cheeks lovingly causing him to look up into her smiling face.

“It’s okay now, it feels fine. A little sore maybe, but I knew what I was expecting. I’m glad we did this, Ash. I love you so much! I want to be with you forever!” Serena cried out in happiness before pulling him into another loving kiss, one in which he turned in full as their hips connected.

Ash hummed heatedly into her mouth and began moving his hips while staying connected to her lips. Serena moaned loudly in elated breaths before drawing herself back from his lips, their bodies started meshing tightly with hips slapping together in sexual intercourse. Serena felt her insides stirring greatly in sexual stimulation, Ash’s length burrowed deeply into her vessel filling out her quirm entirely and touching up every sensitive spot inside her body. She was beside herself with happiness right now, she and Ash were tenderly making love. He wasn’t going too rough or too light with her, his steady thrusts into her core were just right. Just perfect.

“Aaahh! Ah ah ah ah ah ah aahhh.” Serena moaned out feeling her body undulated and groove up into his frame. Her legs came around his thighs and buttocks pulling Ash in deeper and when he did she felt his member push into her cervix nearly pushing into her womb.

Such a sensation had Serena ripe with pleasure and she held Ash closely as her body started working her hips against Ash’s in mutual splendor. Ash grunted loudly with hot breaths, he rutted into Serena’s tight pussy gingerly with a steady effective pace. He trembled with pleasure as he felt her tight vessel squeeze his length and pull on him more. Ash’s body humped and bounced hard into her body making the bed creak as he fucked her.

“Oohhh Ash!” Serena moaned out savoring the filling sensation of his thick lengthy dick sliding deeply into her pussy. Moist squelching noises were made as he picked up the pace, his thrusts became speedier and her body reacted accordingly by wrapping tightly around him.

His hips started hitting her waist rapidly making soft quick smacks of bodily flesh while plunging his length in deep. Serena was breathing hotly as her state of pleasure heightened to higher levels, her pussy squelched as Ash’s member pushed deep over and over again. Serena was feeling her mind melt with bliss causing her to curl up even more so along his masculine young frame.

“Hoohhh! Unh! Unh unh unh ungh!” Ash grunted as he slammed his dick all the way inside of Serena’s pussy.

After minutes of this intense missionary position rutting Ash was beginning to feel his release coming and so too did Serena. She whimpered sharply in her throat and pulled herself up against his chest squishing her breasts into his body as her leg hold tightened around him.

“Mmngghh! Ash! Ohhh yes! I’m c-close! I’m going to lose it!” She cried out in ecstasy as she rutted back and forth along his body.

Ash nodded in acknowledgment and held his hands around her head keeping her as close as possible as his hips jackhammered into her twat frenziedly for the grand finish. He could feel Serena croon out in blissful ecstasy and squeeze her legs tightly around his buttocks. A wide open smile decorated her face as she clung all of her limbs onto Ash’s body feeling himself drill her pussy hard in animalistic passion.

“Uunngh! Uh ah ah ah aahhh! Here I come, Serena!” Ash breathed out and slowed his halts to strong moving movements before halting inside of her pussy and trembling with climax.

He clung tightly to Serena’s body and slammed his hips hard into her pussy before feeling his balls bloat sending a thick payload of sperm straight into Serena’s depths after pushing the head of his dick into her womb.

“Aaaghhhh!~Yesss! Aaahhh!” Serena hollered out feeling her naked body undulate wildly underneath Ash’s frame as her cunt squeezed down on his member in unison!

Srena came hard at the same time she felt Ash’s seed splash into her womb in abundance. She trembled with happiness and sexual gratification as he came and came again repeatedly while bucking his hips hard into her waist. Her toes curled and her body shook some more as Ash spermed her womb fully leaving some seed to overflow from her cunt.

This combined orgasm went on for roughly a minute till both teens calmed down from the sexual rush leaving them both panting nakedly on to of each other. Serena cooed peacefully in prue happiness and wrapped her hands around Ash’s body with ankles rubbing together and seed pouring plentifully into her snatch. She felt it, felt the surge of his seed splash into her uterus drowning out her eggs and beginning fertilization. She was going to become a mother alright, and she was going to bear Ash’s baby as his loving wife.

“Ooohh, that was something ,I’m still good for one more, Serena.” Ash groaned chuckling as he settled himself on her twitching sweaty body. Serena nodded brightly and felt him pull back bringing her with him into an upright seated position.

“Haahh.~ I can feel you hitting deeper!” Serena gushed out feeling Ash’s length push deeply into her pussy even more so. To the point where the head prodded into her womb itself making her stir with sensation as she wrapped her legs tightly around his buttocks.

“That’s good, now then, let’s cap off this night, Misses Ketchum.” Ash said making her shudder with giddy excitement before rutting his hips upward into her sensitive and moist pussy like a jackhammer.

“Mmngghh!” Serena newlywed sharply within her throat and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck keeping herself seated in his lap. Her body started bouncing up and down in his lap with Ash’s hips hammering away into her cum drenched quirm.

Serena felt her lips moistly squelch and squeeze his length more and more as she writhed onto his body. Ash grunted and breathed hotly holding her close and hammered away into her snatch feeling her squeeze down on him some more while bouncing. Soft smacks of skin resounded once again with the pair rutting passionately together on top of the bed. The blonde aired out high-pitched moans that may have echoed throughout the halls of the Pokemon center, but she didn't’ care. This was her moment, hers and hers alone, with the boy she loved.

Ash held his hands around her buttcheeks snugly kneading her buttocks into his fingers and hammering his length away into her. The bed creaked louder and Serena’s vessel squeezed tighter around his cock as it plunged deeply into her womb. The two locked lips once again in the middle of it savoring each other’s taste as their flesh meshed together in harmonial intercourse. This carried on for another twenty minutes until Ash’s pelvis hammered rapidly into her body making her stir with another impending release. He was about to cum too and soon ground his hips up into Serena’s pussy before feeling the dam break!

“Mmngghhh!” He howled into her mouth and felt his member throb loudly before pumping a generous helping of sperm straight into her womb a second time!

Serena moaned out her climax as well and tossed her head back breaking off from the kiss in order to wail out in orgasmic ecstasy. Her vaginal muscles clenched down hard on Ash’s member milking him for more and more sperm to be emptied into her body. She could feel his seed drown out her eggs likely fertilizing them and knocking her up.

Ash held her there tightly grinding their bodies together in mutual orgasmic bliss for roughly a minute or two on end. The two held each other closely basking in naked sweaty harmony as he continued cumming inside her pussy cementing their love for each other.

Soon enough he calmed down and slumped his body before laying back onto the bed carrying Serena with him forcing her to lay her head on his chest resting peacefully in happiness. Inside her mind she celebrated over and over again, she felt like she could die of happiness right now because everything in her life went right. She now had everything she could ever want.

Becoming a Pokemon Coordinator,check, willing the Grand Festival of Kalos Performers, check, reuniting with Ash and igniting their union of love, check. Now, being proposed to and having his baby, check. Serena achieved all of her dreams she’d ever had, she was happy as can be and with Ash with her she would always be.

“Hmmh, dream come true indeed.” Serena purred as she rested blissfully over Ash’s resting body smiling with happiness as her eyes closed.

********

 

Sometime later…

 

“Mom.~ We have a surprise for you.~” Serena called out with a whimsically happy tone once she arrived back at the Pokemon center in Lumiose City.

Her mother Grace was helping the other Pokemon and guests clean up the party’s mess from the celebration the other night.

“Oh! Honey! There you are! Ash! It’s great to see you again.” Grace gushed out with pride as her daughter came in to the center holding her left hand with Ash’s in an obvious meaning.

“Uh oh.~ Do I see what I think I see? Have you two finally tied the knot?” Grace joked gushing as Serena nodded ‘yes’ and raised up her right hand showing off her engagement ring.

All around them there was a chorus of cheers and excited faces as Grace felt her heart swell with pride before going over to hug the two of them into her arms excitedly.

“We have other news for you too. Well, if my knowledge in breeding is anything to count for.” Serena added clutching her belly with her ring hand feeling the life Ash gave her grow within.

 

**End of Story**

 

AN: This has been brought to you by Azure. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
